Just one dance
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Sharon, Kim and Shego's daughter, wants to hear the story about just one dance. Shego and Kim share their story, that leads to a touching story, some funny questions and a final conclussion made by Shego. KIGO


_**A one-shot story... about.. well... Kim and Shego and how they got together....**_

**_It's a short.. story I wrote in about 25 minutes or so.. so DON'T EXPECT TOO MUCH!_**

**_Don't own.. the characters just the story.. oh and maybe Sharon.. XD_**

**_Enjoy!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Just one dance**_

It was supposed to be just one dance and nothing more. That's what Kim had said about 10 years ago. Now 10 years later she thought that it had only supposed to be one dance. Though now she didn't care about the fact that it became more then that. In fact she actually felt lucky and happy that it didn't stay just one dance.

She sighed happily as she thought back and couldn't help but smile. She looked to her left and her smile brightened even more when her eyes fell upon her wife's sleeping face. The fierce, sarcastic and once evil woman looked quite peacefully while sleeping. Kim had discovered about 9 and a half years ago that she loved to watch her sleep. She had discovered that 6 months after they had gotten together. It had been after a mission and Kim had returned home, broken and tired. Her day got brightened though when she found her now current wife asleep on her bed. She even forgot how tired she was as she stared at the peaceful woman.

Another sigh escaped her lips and her wife stirred slightly. She looked down and her gaze met emerald eyes, which were looking up at her.

"Good morning, did I wake you?" Kim asked.

"No you didn't, how long have you been awake?" Shego asked.

"A while." Was all Kim said, she was still caught up in her thoughts and Shego noticed this. The woman grinned and sat up as well.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked wrapping an arm around Kim's waist.

"About how we got together and how everything turned out." Shego knew Kim's thoughts about that certain night 10 years ago.

"Just one dance right?" Shego questioned and Kim smiled as she nodded slightly. They didn't say a word and just cuddled a bit. Their cuddling moment came to a stop when their 7-year-old daughter walked in. The girl was holding a pandaroo in her left hand while she rubbed her eye sleepily with her right hand. Her hair, a slightly darker red then Kim's, was sticking out in every direction. The sight was actually quite cute and both mothers couldn't help but smile at each other.

"Good morning dear." Kim said and she patted the spot between her and Shego. The girl smiled a smile similar to Shego's smile and she enthusiastically jumped onto her parent's bed. Shego ruffled her hair a bit more and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Did you sleep well little one?" Shego asked.

"Yeah!" She replied happily hugging her pandaroo close to her chest.

"Well that's good to know."

"So what do you want to do today?" Kim asked. They always spent the weekend together because of the lack of time they had during the week.

"Tell me a stowy!" She said enthusiastically. Her eyes lit up, a playful look filling them. Kim looked down at their daughter with a soft smile.

"She has your playful look you know." She muttered.

"I know but I have other intentions when I look like that." Shego said with a grin on her face. Kim lightly swatted her arm knowing exactly what Shego was talking about. Their daughter, Sharon Ann Go, a spitting image of the both of them, looked up at her parents with a confused look in her emerald eyes. She watched the interaction between her two mothers and pouted slightly when Kim swatted Shego's arm.

"What's wrong?" Shego asked seeing the slight pout on Sharon's face.

"Mommy hit you." She said sniffing lightly.

"Aw she didn't mean that honey." Shego said comforting her daughter.

"I didn't hurt her sweetheart." Kim cooed. "Now what do you want us to tell you?" Kim asked changing the subject. Sharon gave a thoughtful look for about 2 seconds and immediately knew what she wanted to hear.

"Tell me the stowy 'bout just one dance." She muttered softly. Kim exchanged looks with Shego, who in her turn motioned for her to begin.

"Well it starts about 12 years ago. Your momma disappeared and nobody could find her. Even I had searched for her but no luck."

"Why was momma gone?" Sharon asked curiously.

"Well you see back then your momma was a bad guy so she had to hide." Kim explained.

"Why did she have to hide?"

"Because the good guys were after me." Shego announced and Sharon just looked at her with big eyes. Her gaze switched to Kim, who in her turn returned a questioning look.

"You were the good guy?" Sharon asked and Kim nodded.

"Your mother was searching for me but she didn't find me. After 2 years of searching she gave up and that's when I appeared." Shego explained.

"I was at a ball that was organized to raise money. The money got sent to a country where the people didn't have enough money to buy food and clothes. I was at that ball and I was very, very bored." Kim said and Sharon giggled lightly.

"What did you do?" Sharon asked.

"Well I was bored and I had been asked to dance by about 7 guys. I said no because I didn't want to dance. So I was sitting at a table watching people dance and have a good time. I was the only one who wasn't having a good time."

"Then I came in!" Shego announced proud and Kim just shot her a 'shut up' look.

"I hadn't seen your mother for 2 years and just when I thought my evening was ruined it got better but not immediately. Your mother came walking in and she looked incredibly beautiful. Instead of wearing a dress she wore a dark green almost black suit with a bow tie. Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail and I must admit that everybody took a glance or 2." Kim said.

"What were you wearing?" Sharon asked.

"Oh that's a question for me!" Shego announced. "Your mommy was wearing a very nice black dress that stopped just above her knees. It had a slightly glittery look and she looked beautiful in it." Shego said proud and Sharon just gaped at her. Kim cleared her throat, her face a tinge redder then before.

"Any how… Even I glanced at her." Kim said a dreamy look appearing on her face.

_-Flashback-_

_Everybody was dancing to the music except Kim. She was sitting at a table, her head resting on her hand. Saying she was bored was an understatement. She was bored beyond limits and felt like she was attending a meeting. Suddenly the door was flung open; making a slamming sound as it met the wall. Every set of eyes in the room looked at the sudden intruder. Even Kim, who wasn't interested at all, took a look. The moment her eyes fell upon the source of disturbance they widened and her jaw dropped. _

_There she __was the woman she had been searching for 2 years. She was wearing a dark green almost black suit with a bow tie and her hair was tied back. Her eyes glinted mischievously as she looked around the room. Her eyes fell upon Kim and with a grin she walked up to the girl. The doors slowly closed behind her and the crowd continued their activities, ignoring Kim and Shego. _

_Kim got to her feet and walked up to Shego, meeting her halfway. They stopped in front of each other and Kim folded her arms as she glared at the pale woman._

"_Princess.__" Shego said with the same grin on her face._

"_What are you doing here?__" Kim asked deadpanned. _

"_I__'m here because I want to have a good time." Shego explained and_ _Kim just snorted at that._

"_A good time? Good luck with that because it's really boring here. Plus there aren't any people you can rob because all the money is already invested in countries where people are less __fortunate__." Kim explained. _

"_Tsk, tsk tsk Kimmie. Did you really think I came here to steal something__?" Shego questioned and Kim just gave her a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. Shego rolled her eyes as she saw the look in Kim's eyes._

"_Seriously I'm here to have some fun." Shego muttered. "I even gave some of my money!" She exclaimed. _

"_You know… whatever. My night is already ruined so I don't care." Kim muttered and she returned to her seat at the table. Kim took her seat, her back towards Shego now. Shego just looked at the girl and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. _You know you want it._ Her mind told her. She groaned loudly and just walked up to Kim again. She leaned in close, her lips close to Kim's ear._

"_May I have this dance?" She questioned softly. The music had gone from party to romantic and everybody slowed their movements. Hands got clasped together, arms went around waists and necks, bodies were pressed together. The slow music led to a slow dance and a calm dance floor. Kim tore her eyes away from the dance floor and just sighed. _

"_No." She replied stalking of towards the bar. Shego followed Kim to the bar and she couldn't believe what she was about to do. She got down on one knee and offered Kim her hand. _Now for the hard part._ She thought_.

"_May I __**please**__, have this dance?" She questioned. Kim looked at her with doubt in her eyes, not knowing what to say._

"_Just one dance." Shego muttered pleadingly. She had never thought she would be pleading but here she was and on one knee!_

"_Just one dance." Kim replied taking Shego's offered hand. The pale woman grinned and got to her feet. She guided Kim to the dance floor and gently wrapped her arms around Kim's waist. Kim blushed lightly and she wrapped her arms around Shego's neck. Shego took the lead and to Kim's surprise she was a very good dancer. She placed her head on Shego's shoulder and just enjoyed the dance. _

"_Where were you?__" Kim asked softly, letting the moment take over. _

"_I had some business I had to take care of.__" Shego whispered into her ear. Kim pulled back slightly and gave her a questioning look. _

"_What kind of business?__" She asked._

"_Princess… Kimmie… I've gone legit." Shego whispered and this shocked Kim. She couldn't believe her ears as she stared at the apparently ex-villain. _

_- End of Flashback. -_

"I couldn't believe my ears. Your mother had told me that she wasn't a bad guy anymore. I just stared at her." Kim explained.

"What did you do?" Sharon asked with big eyes.

"Well I asked her if she was being serious. I soon discovered that she was really serious. She even told me the reason why she had decided not to be a bad guy anymore." Kim said her tone becoming gentle as she spoke the last few words.

"She told you that she wanted to be with you!" Sharon announced with a bright smile on her face. Kim and Shego exchanged looks, they both smiled lovingly at each other.

"She did indeed." Kim whispered.

_-Flashback- _

"_What? Really? I… w-why?" Kim stuttered in shock. _

"_Yes princess, I'm serious. I didn't want to live like a criminal anymore. It was fun as long it lasted but everything comes to an end and when that happens… something new begins." Shego murmured continuing their slow dance. _

"_Are you serious?" Kim asked still not believing it. Shego gave a slight nod and it wasn't the nod but the look in her eyes that made Kim believe it. _

"_Why?" She asked again. _

"_I gave up living as a criminal because it stopped me from getting the one thing I wanted. It stood in my way and I figured I could only get around it if I turned legit."_

"_Did you get what you wanted?"_

"_Well not yet but going legit has brought me a lot closer to the thing I want." Shego replied pulling Kim a bit closer. She knew that the song was coming to an end and even though she normally wouldn't care she knew Kim wanted just one dance. The music turned into a slightly faster song and Shego pulled back. She smiled genuinely at Kim as she released the girl._

"_Thanks for the dance." She said and she bowed slightly. Kim just stared at her with her mouth open. She didn't want it to end even though she had told Shego to have just one dance. _

"_Wait." Kim called and Shego turned around. "Care for another dance?" Kim asked and Shego accepted. The music was fast and they were the only two dancing slowly. They took their former positions, Kim's arms around Shego's neck and her head on her shoulder. Shego's arms had sneaked around Kim's waist again and she yet again led their dance. _

"_What is it you want?" Kim asked just loud enough for her to hear it. _

"_You." Shego whispered. Normally Kim would've been shocked but she just smiled. She smiled and held on to Shego, her head remaining on her shoulder. _

"_You've got me." She replied softly._

_- End of Flashback -_

"I wasn't scared or anything. It was the perfect moment for me to come out of the closet." Kim explained.

"Why were you in a closet mommy? Am I in a closet as well?" Sharon asked cutely. Shego laughed at that and Kim couldn't help but laugh a bit as well.

"We don't know if you're in a closet honey. We'll discovered that when you're a bit older." Shego replied.

"Was the closet fun?" Sharon asked.

"It wasn't, I was glad I got out of there." Kim replied. "But now you know the story behind just one dance." Kim continued.

"It was supposed to be just one dance but it turned into so much more. We danced all night, we got together and three years later you were born. Now we're here together, all because of that one dance." Shego explained.

"I'm going to dance just like that!" Sharon squealed jumping to her feet on the bed.

"Not until your old enough." Kim told her.

"Okay mommy." Sharon replied. "Can I go watch cartoons?!" She asked happily.

"Of course, go on you." Shego said and they watched the little girl hop off of the bed.

"Thank you for the stowy." She said before she ran out of her parent's bedroom. Kim leaned against Shego and sighed.

"I'm glad that one dance turned into so much more." She whispered.

"Me too." Shego replied kissing the top of Kim's head. It became quiet as they just leaned against each other. The only sound audible was the TV downstairs and sometimes the laughter of their young daughter.

"She's definitely in a closet." Shego muttered and that earned her a very audible smack on the arm.

…………!

"Ouch." -_-'

The End! O_O

* * *

_Well.. that was my .. Just One Dance.. story ^^_

_Hope you enjoyed it and I hope the mushy-ness and probably cliche thingy.. didn't completely ruin it for you.._

_What can I say? Kim Possible remains Disney and Disney equals mushy and cliche XD_

_Thanks!_


End file.
